User blog:Yyaku/Tribal Council 3 - Punakha
Welcome to the third Bhutan tribal council, Punakha. You have until 5:30 PM EST tomorrow to cast your vote to danandaishia@gmail.com. The tribal council questions are optional but highly recommended, and if you answer a question there is a chance I will ask you a follow up question. To All: Why do you think you contributed during the challenge, do you think you contributed enough where you should stay, and does that even matter? Andrew: '''How does a potential future swap/merge come into play for tonight's vote? Do you plan on voting based around that, or for other reasoning? '''Joey: '''How do you think idols are coming into play in this game, are you worried one may be played tonight, or has that not crossed your mind? '''Britney: '''You got the Mystery Raffle for 25 points, and here we are all sitting wondering what you got. Do you think that your mystery raffle puts a target on your back? Why do you think it shouldn't? '''Gregory: '''There is 4 original brawn, 3 original beauty, and 2 original brain. Do you think that the alliances are clear cut from tribes, or is there more than meets the eye? '''Zepher: '''How do you feel knowing you bought an advantage, but with no avail you still lost the challenge, and your reward is used up? What do you say to your tribe mates about this? '''Marty: '''If there is 4 brawn, 3 beauty, and 2 brain, do you feel like you are in the bottom two, or is the tribe more complex then that? Do you specifically think there are cracks to be fit into? '''Seb: '''Do you feel safe tonight? On a scale of 1-10 how uncertain are you about tribal council tonight? '''Romeo: '''Could we potentially be seeing the first blindside of this season? What factors come into play about who is going home on the very first swap tribal council. '''Harry: '''Do you feel like there is clear-cut alliances, or are things murky water from here on out? '''Probst: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to use it, now would be the time to do so. No one stands up. Probst: Alright, I will now read the votes. ...Britney... ...Britney... ...Seb... ...Harry. That's two votes Britney, one vote Seb, one vote Harry... ...Seb... ...Seb... ...Harry. That's three votes Seb, two votes Britney, two votes Harry... ...Britney. Three votes Britney, three votes Seb, two votes Harry, one vote left... ...Harry. We have a tie. This is how it will work. You have until 9:30 PM EST/6:30 PM PST tonight to cast a revote (that's four hours). Britney, Harry, Seb, you three may not vote, everyone else must vote for one of you three. If you do not send in a revote, your original vote will count as the revote. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Probst: I will now read the revotes. ......Seb... ......Seb... ......Britney... ......Britney... ......Harry.. Third Person voted out of Survivor: Bhutan... Seb. below is filler, do not read into it. Seb covers his mouth as #blindside flashes in the bottom corner of the screen. Visibly, multiple people are shocked as Seb stands up to grab his torch. Seb's friends look sadly as his torch is snuffed. He nods and accepts his fate, he walks and waves to his fellow castaways, filled with various emotions. Probst: If that doesn't set the tone for the rest of the season, I don't know what will. Head on back to camp. Category:Blog posts